


A Solstice Celebration

by daviderl



Series: Xena/Buffy [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sixth story in this series that started with 'The Portals.'</p>
<p>After throwing her a birthday party in the present, Gabrielle invites the Scoobies to Poteidaia's Winter Solstice Celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Great Idea

**A Solstice Celebration**

  
**Chapter One**   
**A Great Idea**   


 

It was a little after dawn. Xena and Gabrielle had finished eating breakfast - warmed over, smoked venison. Xena was adding logs to the fire.

"A little chilly this morning," she commented.

"A little," Gabrielle agreed. "But overall, I think it's been a pretty mild winter so far."

"I think you're right. Fine with me, though."

Gabrielle smiled at her, then went back to studying the charm she was holding.

"Still trying to read that thing?" Xena asked. "I thought you'd given that up a long time ago."

"I have, but sometimes I still like to try. It's so strange, when we were in Sunnydale I could read their writing with no problem. But when I look at this, nothing makes sense. Some of the letters are vaguely familiar, but . . . ."

"Don't forget, Gabrielle, you're trying to read a language that won't be spoken for another, what, a thousand, two thousand years from now?"

"I know. I just wish I had taken the time to look at it more closely after Willow gave it to me. Maybe I could have remembered what it said. But what I don't understand is why she hasn't contacted us. It's been at least three months."

"Well, Gabrielle, you know how it is -- people just get on with their lives. Maybe she hasn't realized how long it's been. Or maybe something happened to her."

"Xena! Don't even think that! Nothing's happened to her! Okay?"

"Of course, you're right. I'm sure she's fine, just has other things on her mind. Don't forget, she and Tara were having problems. That's probably it."

"Probably." Gabrielle agreed, but still wondering why she hadn't heard from her.

As they broke camp, it was obvious to Xena that it was bothering Gabrielle more than she was letting on. Xena hated to see her best friend like this. Then and idea came to her.

"I have it!" Xena exclaimed.

"What? You have what?"

"I know how to get Willow to contact us!"

"How?" Gabrielle asked, very much interested.

"We'll ask Aphrodite to get a message to her."

"How's she going to do that?"

"The same way she knew to show up for your surprise birthday party."

"She could, couldn't she?" Gabrielle said, now understanding what Xena was getting at. "Yeah, that would work!"

"Aphrodite! Aphrodite!" Gabrielle yelled out.

There was a flash of light and the Goddess of Love appeared in front of them.

"Hi ya Gabby." She said, hugging her.

"Hi, Xena." She said with a wink. "So what's the big emergency?"

"Aphrodite, I need you to do something for me, if you would." Gabrielle said.

"Sure, Honey, just name it."

"I need you to get a message to someone for me, a witch named Willow. She lives in Sunnydale -- you know, where my birthday party is going to be."

Aphrodite looked disappointed. "Aw, Gabrielle, it was supposed to be a SURPRISE."

"It was, believe me! We've already gone there and come back."

"Oh. Okay." Aphrodite said, happy again. "So how was it?"

"It was great! I was TOTALLY surprised! And when you showed up, you were the HIT of the party."

"Well, naturally!" She said even happier. "So who's Willow? Was she at the party?"

"She was. You know, this is really weird -- talking about something that won't happen for two thousand years like it was just a few months ago."

"Tell me about it. " Xena agreed.

"That's what happened when you start messing around with time." Aphrodite said. "So what's the message?"

"Well, she gave me this charm so I could get in touch with her whenever I want to, but I can't read it. It's written in their language, English, but since no one will speak it for many, MANY years from now ... you see what I'm getting at?"

"Let me look at it, maybe I can read it."

Gabrielle handed the charm to Aphrodite, who turned it over in her hands. "Well, there is magic in it, I can feel that."

She then looked closely at the writing, studying it, her brow furrowed.

"This is ALMOST familiar. I can almost make it out ... but ... I can't."

"I know," Gabrielle said. "It's frustrating isn't it?"

"Sorry, Gabby, but I can't read it. Maybe Zeus could have, but since he's ... well, you know. So you want me to tell this Willow to write it in Greek? Or I could tell you to memorize it before you come back!"

"I don't know, that sounds like messing around with time again. Wouldn't that change the past few months?"

"Well sure it would, but you wouldn't know the difference." Aphrodite agreed.

"Maybe. But let's not fool around with it. What I'd like you to do is wait three months after the party, then find Willow and tell her about the words on the charm, and ask her to get in touch me."

"It is anything important? Like an emergency or something?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that, it's just that we've always gone to Sunnydale. But since it's been such a mild winter, I was just thinking about inviting them to Poteidaia's Winter Solstice Festival."

"Gabrielle!" Xena cut in. "What a great idea! I wish I had thought of it."

Gabrielle smiled. "I thought so, too. How about it, 'Dite? Want to join us?"

"Sure I do. Even if they can't come, you know I'LL be there!"

"Okay, then." Gabrielle said. "Just wait three months after the party, then tell Willow we're waiting to hear from her. You almost forget to go, you know -- since it is, was, so long from now until then."

"Don't worry, being at your party will remind me. See you both later."

And Just as soon as Aphrodite disappeared, Willow was standing there.


	2. Invitation

**Chapter Two**

**Invitation**

"Hi, guys! Aphrodite told me about the problem with the writing on the charm. I NEVER even thought about the difference in languages and time. I am so SORRY."

"That's okay," Gabrielle said. "No one's perfect, not even the gods."

"So what was she saying about a celebration?"

"I ... we, were just thinking that since we've been to Sunnydale a few times, maybe it was time for all of you to come visit us. Poteidaia, my home town, is having its Winter Solstice Celebration, and we were wondering if you think you and the rest would like to go."

"Yeah! That sounds really great! So when is it, again?"

"It's the first day of winter -- the winter solstice."

"Oh, yeah. It's usually around the 22nd of December."

"The 22nd of what?" Xena asked.

"December. We name our months, and the twelfth month is December."

"That makes sense, easy to keep track of." Gabrielle said. "So how about it? Think anyone would like to go?"

"I'm sure they all would. It's during Christmas vacation, so everyone has plenty of free time. Of course, me being Jewish, I celebrate Hanukah, but still, it's a good time to go."

"What's Christmas? And Hanukah?" Xena asked.

"They're religious holidays. Everyone buys gifts for their friends and families, then they wrap them up in pretty paper and bows, and give them to 'em."

"Like you did for my birthday!" Gabrielle said.

"Exactly! Okay, then, let me go back and tell everyone not to make plans, and I'll be in touch in a day or so."

"We'll be waiting." Gabrielle said as Willow disappeared.

 

A day and a half later as they were riding on their way to Poteidaia, Buffy appeared.

"Buffy! Good to see you again." Xena said, as she and Gabrielle dismounted. "We expected to see Willow."

"Yeah, it IS good to see you." Gabrielle echoed.

"Thanks. It's nice to see you two, also. But the reason I'm here instead of Willow is because things, somehow, have gotten complicated."

"How so?" Xena asked. "No one wants to come?"

"No! No, that's not it at all. Everybody likes the idea, but for some reason, things have gotten, well, like I said -- complicated."

"Like what?" Gabrielle wanted to know.

"Well, first of all, since our clothes can't come with us and we'll arrive naked, Anya is concerned that with all of us girls around, one of us might see Xander naked."

Gabrielle and Xena both laughed.

"I know!" Buffy said. "It sounds dumb, but that's how she feels."

"So let her come first, we'll give her a blanket, we'll turn around, and then Xander can come. What's the problem?" Xena asked.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I suggested, but she's convinced Xander is so hot ...."

"Well, if she feels that way, maybe they shouldn't come. We want to have a good time, not worry about saying the wrong thing or looking the wrong way at Xander," Gabrielle said.

"I'll talk to her again. She just doesn't know you two that well. I thinks she's just a lot insecure when it comes to Xander. But the real problem is with Willow and Tara."

"They didn't make up at my birthday party?"

"No. In fact, Tara moved out. And when I suggested we ask Tara to come, Willow acted like she might not come if Tara does. Which means no one can come since it's Willow's spell."

Gabrielle shook her head. "You mean they can't get along even for a couple of days?"

"They probably could, but neither would be really comfortable. And I'd hate it if they started arguing and spoiled it for everyone else."

"Have you asked Tara yet?" Xena asked.

"No, not yet."

"Then don't. Problem solved."

"Well, not really. It's the holidays, and no one wants to be alone at Christmas time. Tara's family is out of the picture big time, and we're the only thing like family she has in Sunnydale. I can't leave her by herself."

"Anything else?" Gabrielle asked, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Sounds like enough." Xena said. "Now, if I've got this right, Tara is mad at Willow for using magic."

"Right." Buffy agreed.

"But I thought that's what witches did."

"They do, but Tara seems to think Willow isn't serious about her spells; that she ... plays with them too much, and goes in for the dark magicks too much."

"I don't understand." Gabrielle said. "Why would she think that? Doesn't she do spells?"

Buffy thought for a moment. "Okay, this is what's going on -- Tara, and her mother, and I think her grandmother, were witches, but men in their family always told them that they were evil; that they were demons. And even though we have convinced Tara it isn't so, I believe that deep down she still feels that maybe there IS some evil in there. Willow, on the other hand, only developed her powers in the past few years. Maybe they were dormant, kind of like my Slayer strength. Anyway, she has gotten really powerful really quick, maybe too quick. And I think it scares Tara that Willow is so carefree with them. And to tell you the truth, I think Tara has a point. I don't think Willow realizes how easy it is to cross over into the dark side of magic. But Tara does. And that's what their problem is."

"So," Gabrielle said. "That means that no one is coming?"

"If Xander and Anya aren't coming, and if Tara won't come, that still leaves you and Dawn and Willow and Giles." Xena said.

"Giles can't come, either. He went back to England. Said I didn't need him anymore."

"Maybe we should just forget the whole thing." Gabrielle said, this time not hiding her anger. "It was just a bad idea. I'm sorry I even brought it up."

"No! Don't say that! It's a GOOD idea." Buffy told her. "It sounds like a lot of fun. Don't worry. Everyone is going to come, and we're all going to have a good time. You'll see!"

"Sure, Gabrielle. Once we all get to Poteidaia everybody will forget all about their squabbles." Xena added.

Letting herself be consoled, Gabrielle smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I got angry. We should be in Poteidaia in ... nineteen, twenty days?" She asked, looking at Xena.

"Yeah, about that. Then the festival begins a day later. Gabrielle's sister and niece live on a small farm not too far from town...."

"That's where I grew up." Gabrielle interjected.

"So look in on us in nineteen or twenty days and if we're there, all of you can join us and we'll all go into Poteidaia the next morning."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Buffy clichéd. "See you then." And she disappeared.

 ```

"Okay, everybody, here's what we're going to do," Buffy said. "We are ALL going to go to this Solstice Festival at Pohdadeeah. And we are ALL going to have a good time. And we are ALL going to get along. Anya -- I don't want to hear any crap about somebody trying to see Xander naked. Nobody wants to except you. Willow -- Tara is going to go with us because I don't want her to be alone at Christmas. And Tara -- I know you don't like Willow using her magic, but if we're going to go, which we ARE, then she will have to do the spell. No, Dawn, you cannot stay here by yourself. Now, any questions?"

Anya slowly put up one hand, which Buffy ignored.

"Good! Willow, I need to let Xena and Gabrielle know we are coming, and we need to find out the best time for us to go there."

"Where is it we are going, again?" Xander asked.

"First, we are going to go to Gabrielle's sister's farm. Then the next day we are going into Pohdadeeah, which is the town or village or whatever it is where the festival is being held."

"How long will we be there?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not sure. It depends on what happens. We may only go the one day and come back. Or we might decide to stay until Christmas Eve. But however long we stay, none of you, and I repeat, NONE of you will make Gabrielle sorry she invited us. It is something she wants to do as a way of thanking us for throwing her the birthday party."

"So we still have almost three weeks?" Xander asked.

"Close to it. Xena wants us to check on them about the 20th. She thinks they should be there by then. So you all have plenty of time _not_ to make any plans. And all your Christmas, and Hanukah, shopping should be done by then."

Xander raised his hand, "I usually do my shopping on Christmas Eve."

"Well, this year you'll just have to make new plans. I'm sure Anya won't mind helping you out."

"Not at all." Anya said. "I'm quite certain you'd all rather get gifts not from the Jiffie Kwikie Mart." Then a thought hit her. "But what about the Magic Box? I will be losing out on the last minute shoppers if I'm not here."

"Then you'll just have to make it up on the after Christmas sales." Buffy told her.

Anya crossed her arms angrily with a dark frown on her face. "That's not fair," she mumbled.


	3. The Plan

  
**Chapter Three**   
**The Plan**   


"Tomorrow's the solstice, Buffy, should I look in on Xena and Gabrielle?"

"Not a bad idea, they should be at the farm by now. Why don't you take a look and I'll call everyone."

"They might still be sleeping, it's pretty early, you know."

"Then I'll wake them up, won't I? You do the spell and I'll make the calls. DAWN! DAWNY! Time to get up! Come on!"

 

"Okay, here's the plan. . . ." Buffy started to say.

"It's not MY plan." Anya grumbled. "I want to stay here and make more money."

"The PLAN is that, Anya, you will go first. They will have clothes waiting for you. Then Willow will send Xander and you will be ready with a blanket to wrap around him and then he can get dressed in another room. Then the rest of us will come all at once. Now, you all know what kind of clothes we'll be wearing. They may be itchy and might not fit right, but they will be clean. But it's the best Lila can do since they're her and Sarah's clothes. So try not to get them too dirty or. . . ."

"You mean we're all going to be naked at once?" Dawn asked.

"We're all girls here, Dawn. Xander will be the only guy there, and Anya will be with him in another room. It's no different than the girls' locker room at school, except for the showers ... and the sweat socks smell ... and the lockers. So, Anya, if you'll step into the magic thingy-gon. . . ."

"Decagon. It's called a decagon. See? It has ten points." Anya said grouchily.

"Yes, you can count. Willow, will you do the spell and send Miss Congeniality merrily on her way?"

``  
After everyone had been transported back to Lila's farmhouse, and were dressed, they all sat down to supper – rabbit stew. Even though it tasted different, and could have used a little spicing up, everyone complimented Lila, even Anya, who was beginning to cheer up.

After the meal, everyone sat around while the four Grecian women talked about the upcoming festival. After a while, Gabrielle noticed that there still was tension between Willow and Tara. And while it didn't really affect the rest of them, she still wanted everyone to enjoy themselves. She excused herself and walked outside.

"Aphrodite!"

The Goddess of Love appeared in bright pink flash. "Hi, Gabby. What are we doing outside? Did everyone make it?"

"Hi, yourself. Yes, everyone's here. The reason we're outside is that I need you to do a little magic on Tara and Willow. They're still not getting along and I was hoping you would help them out."

"That's my job! Come on, let's join the party."

As they walked inside, everyone was surprised and happy to see the Love Goddess. After a while, Aphrodite took Tara and Willow aside.

"You know, you two really shouldn't be acting like this. You both love each other. I think you two should just kiss and make up."

Willow and Tara looked at the other, waiting for the other to make the first move. When neither did, Aphrodite put her hands behind their backs and pushed them together. As their lips touched, she added a small spark, which was all it took. For the rest of the evening, they were never apart, and never stopped touching or holding each other.

"Well, I've got a few other stops to make," Aphrodite told everyone. "Still have a few lovers to inspire, but I'll see you all tomorrow in Poteidaia." And she flashed out.

Soon afterward, Lila suggested they turn in for the night. They would be up at day break and it would be a long day. Lila, Gabrielle and Sarah took Lila's bed. Anya and Xander were given Sarah's bed. Xena made a pallet on the floor in front of the fireplace. Willow and Tara volunteered to sleep in the bedroom that once belonged to Lila and Gabrielle's parents. The bed was large enough that Buffy and Dawn were invited to share it. And after Buffy had their word that there would be no fooling around, she agreed.

As they slowly settled in, the house became quiet as they all began falling asleep. Except for Buffy, Dawn, Tara and Willow. They realized there was a place in the thatched roof that was in need of repair. Not only could they see stars shining through, but the cold night wind was chilling them despite the blankets and furs that covered them.

"If you'll help me, we can fix that." Willow whispered to Tara, her mouth scant inches away.

"Okay." She whispered back, fighting the urge to kiss Willow gently on her slightly pouting lips.

Willow's right hand and Tara's left hand came out from underneath the covers and clasped together, their index fingers pointing at the ceiling. They slowly moved their hands in small circles, whispering the spell together. As Buffy and Dawn watched, the thatching began to move, and to divide, making a muted swishing sound, until the hole in the roof was repaired, and better than when it was new.

"Thanks." Buffy whispered. "Now you two go to sleep, and remember – no nothing!"

The two witches smiled at each other, silently stole a soft kiss, then snuggled a little closer. Soon the entire household was asleep.

The next morning, Xena was the first one awake, followed by Gabrielle, Lila and Sarah. As soon as breakfast was ready, they began to rouse the others. Xander, who was used to getting up for his construction job, was relatively easy. The others preferred to stay under the warm blankets. Eventually, everyone was up and crowded around the fireplace. After they had eaten, Gabrielle and Lila harnessed the horse to the wagon while everyone got dressed.

"What a beautiful day for a festival!" Gabrielle said after they were well on their way, trying to work up some enthusiasm in the others.

"I thought you said it was going to be warm." Dawn complained. "Look! There's frost everywhere!"

"You don't see any snow, do you?" Lila answered. "It's really been a warm winter this year."

"It's not warm to ME!" Dawn countered.

"I know a warming spell, if Willow will help me." Tara offered.

"Please!" Dawn begged. "Do anything!"

Tara and Willow clasped each other's hands and with their foreheads together, which was really unnecessary for the spell to work, chanted the short spell that caused a bubble of warm air to surround the wagon.

"This is so great." Dawn said as she shed the rabbit fur coat she was wearing. "Do you think you could do the whole town like this?"

"We could, I think, but it would take a lot of magic, and a lot of concentration. . . ."

"I think you two have done enough for us." Buffy said.

"It'll get warmer as the sun get higher in the sky." Sarah said. "After a while you won't even notice it."

"I doubt that." Dawn complained.

"Dawn! I think we're heard enough from you this morning." Buffy chided her. "If you can't do anything but complain, then maybe you should take time to remember what I told you before we came here."

By the time they got to Poteidaia, the sun was high and it had warmed up a bit. The bubble of warm air had slowly dissipated so it wasn't a shock when the climbed out of the wagon. As she had promised, Aphrodite appeared just as they got there.

After the usual greetings, Dawn pulled her to one side.

"Since you are a real god, isn't there some way you can make it warmer? I'm from southern California and I REALLY hate this cold weather!"

"How about if I just make YOU warmer?"

"That'll work too! You don't play tricks, do you?"

Aphrodite laughed. "Only on those I don't like. But I like you, so...."

The Love Goddess twirled her finger in a circle and a barely visible shimmer surrounded Dawn, keeping her own body warmth in, and the cold air out.

"Thanks! You're the best!"

"Well, sure I am!" she laughed again. "Come on, let's join the others."

 

"What are we going to do about money?" Willow asked, almost whispering. "I'm sure there are things we'll want to buy."

"It won't do us any good." Buffy answered her. "We can't take anything back with us."

"What if we get hungry, or thirsty?" Tara said.

"I don't know, maybe we can borrow a little from Gabrielle or Xena." Was Buffy's only suggestion.

 

As the eleven of them entered the city gates, the difference was like night and day. After leaving the horses and wagon at a very crowded stable, they headed down the central avenue, taking in all the sights, sounds and smells.

Everywhere they looked were jugglers and sword swallowers and fire eaters; and small groups of musicians with flutes and lyres and small drums; and vendors selling hot food and drinks and fruit and meats; and retailers selling bolts of cloth and robes and shoes and pots and pans and furs and weapons and small statues of the gods, and just about anything else any of them could think of.

There was an arena with nude wrestlers, which Buffy was quick to hustle Dawn away from. And a ring with boxers using chain mail and leather gloves. There were the promoters daring the men to test their skills against the proven champions.

"Why don't you get in with them. I know you could kick some booty." Dawn said to Buffy.

"We're here to have fun, not fight," was Buffy's answer. "Besides, it really wouldn't be fair."

 

By midday everyone was starting to get hungry.

"We can't let you buy all of us something to eat. It'd cost you a small fortune." Buffy protested when Gabrielle suggested they stop at one of the taverns for lunch.

"Not a problem." Aphrodite said as shiny new gold dinars appeared out of thin air to drop into her hand.

"Isn't that illegal? Making money just ... appear like that?" Buffy asked uneasily. "What if we get arrested?"

Aphrodite laughed out loud. "Like they're really going to arrest the Goddess of Love, or her friends! Besides, mine are pure gold, not the half gold, half who-knows-what ordinary dinars made of. Anyway, they have my likeness on them. They should be worth ten times what other dinars are."

All eleven of them crowded into one of the upper class taverns. One which boasted a separate dining area away from the patrons who only wanted to drink and find temporary companionship. Dawn wasn't sure if they'd let her in since she was "under age" until Gabrielle told here there was no such thing as an age limit in ancient Greece.

"Cool!" Was her response. "Can I have some wine, then?"

"No, you can't." Buffy said. "You're still too young as far as I'm concerned."

They found a table where they all could sit, and Aphrodite told the landlord to start bringing food until they stopped eating.

"Got to see your money first." He said. "Too many visitors with too little money."

Aphrodite gave him three of the coins. After testing one with his teeth, and discovering it was much softer than the dinars he was used to, and therefore contained more gold, he ordered four of his best barmaids to wait on them only.

The meal consisted of roast pig, venison, carrots, dates, pomegranates, grapes, oranges, nut bread, and sweet wine for the adults. Grapes were specially pressed into juice for Dawn. Aphrodite was the only one who didn't eat, but sipped on the wine just to be sociable.

"I don't think I have EVER eaten so much at one time!" Xander said as he reached for the last of the nut bread.

"Yes, I noticed." Anya agreed. 


	4. Killing Time

  
**Chapter Four**   
**Killing Time**   


Leaving the tavern, Gabrielle asked them, "Is there anything any of you want to do in particular?"

"I could use a nap." Willow said.

"That's not be a bad idea," Gabrielle said. "The festival lasts until sun-up tomorrow, and if we want to enjoy the night's celebration, maybe a short nap might be just the thing."

"You're kidding!" Dawn exclaimed. "A Nap? What are we? Five years old?"

"You could always come along with me for a while." Aphrodite offered. "I don't take naps."

"Really?! Buffy? Can I? Please?"

"Dawn, I don't know."

"Oh, come on," Aphrodite said, "She'll be fine. I mean, what can happen? I'm a goddess!"

"Yeah, a LOVE goddess." Xena interrupted. "You're sure you won't let her get into any ... trouble?"

"My word of honor! Buffy, I'll take good care of her. It's not every day a young woman from so far away gets to hang with the Goddess of Love."

Buffy looked at the rest of them. "So, guys, what do you think? Should I let her?"

"Sure."

"Why not?"

“What can it hurt?”

"I think she'll be okay."

Still a little reluctant, Buffy hesitantly agreed. "But you have her back at sunset. I don't want her wandering around after dark without us."

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Dawn shouted as she hugged Buffy's neck. "I'll be good. I promise!"

Buffy gave Aphrodite a pointed look. "I don't have anything to worry about, do I?"

"Not a thing. Come on Dawn, let me show you where I live."

And in a bright flash of light, Aphrodite and Dawn disappeared.

"Don't worry," Gabrielle said. "She may act a little strange sometimes, but when it comes down to it, Aphrodite is one of the good ones. Well, maybe the ONLY good one."

"So what about that nap?" Willow asked.

"Gabrielle," Lila interrupted, " I think Sarah and I are going to go back home. Neither one of us has felt well the past couple of days."

"Lila! Why didn't you say something this morning? You two shouldn't have come if you weren't feeling up to it."

"I hoped we would be all right, but instead it seems like we're getting worse."

"Do you want me to go back with you?"

"No, of course not, Gabrielle. You stay with your friends and enjoy the celebration. We'll be okay."

"The least I can do is walk you back to the stable."

"We'll be OKAY!" Lila insisted. "Go find a decent inn somewhere and take that nap. It's a long time until sun-up."

As they watched Lila and Sarah walking back toward the stable, Xander and Anya pulled Buffy aside.

"Do you think Gabrielle would mind if Anya and I went back to Sunnydale?"

"Why do you want to leave? We'll only be here until tomorrow morning."

"I'm bored." Anya answered. "I'd rather be at the magic shop, making hard earned money."

Xander shrugged his shoulders. "Me, too. This is all okay, but it's not great."

"I don't know if she'd mind or not. But if you want to go, you'll have to be the ones to ask her. I'm not doing your dirty work for you." Buffy answered, a little irritated.

"Okay." Anya said. "Gabrielle, it's boring here. We want to go home."

Caught off guard by Anya's directness, Gabrielle replied, "Yeah, sure. If you want to. Don't want you here if you'd rather be someplace else."

Anya gave Buffy a smug smile and said, "That was easy. Willow would you mind? We're in a hurry."

Willow looked at Buffy with a questioning look on her face. Buffy nodded with a resigned look on her face, letting her know it was okay to send them back to Sunnydale. Willow recited the spell backwards, being careful to mention only Anya and Xander's names. Ten seconds later only their clothes were left laying in the dirt. Gabrielle picked up the clothes and shook the dust out of them.

As she started in the direction Lila and Sarah went, she said, "I shouldn't be too long, I'm going to get these clothes back to them before they leave."

"We'll just walk around for a while until you get back." Xena yelled after her.

"What about the nap?" Willow asked Buffy. "I was really looking forward to thirty or forty winks."

"Well you can take one." Buffy said.

"I don't want to take one by myself!" Willow wailed.

Taking her by the hand, Tara said, "Come on, Sweetie, I'll take a nap with you."

"We don't have any money." Willow said.

"Here," Xena said, handing her a dinar. "This should cover it."

"Well, thanks. I guess we'll see everyone in a few hours."

"You two behave now," Buffy said.

"Oh, she'll be good." Tara said a sly smile on her face. "She always is."

The two witches re-entered the tavern hand in hand.

"So, what do you want to do?" Xena asked Buffy.

"Don't know. I guess we could walk around some, window shop some of the booths."

"Okay, I guess Gabrielle will find us."

For a while, the two warriors walked up and down the streets, looking at what was for sale, but not really interested in buying.

"You know, Xena, I get the distinct feeling we're being followed."

"We are. Five or six as near as I can make out."

"Any idea who they might be?"

Xena shook her head. "Could be anybody. But more than likely bandits, or possibly some wannabe warlord looking to make a reputation."

"Well, if there's going to be trouble, maybe we should find an empty alley somewhere so innocent bystanders won't be in the way."

"My thoughts exactly."

After a short time they turned down a less crowded street, and then found a blind alley.

"Good." Xena said. "Only one way in and one out."

"Can't sneak up on us. We think a lot alike, have you ever noticed that?"

"I guess that's the warrior in us -- always use the best strategy."

They walked to the end of the alley, inspecting it to make sure there would be no unpleasant surprises. The roofs were high enough no one would jump down on them, and no windows. The placed themselves about ten feet from the end and five feet apart, to make sure they had plenty of room to move around. Then six men turned down the alley and walked toward them, one in the lead.

"You know," Xena said. "If you'd rather, I could call Aphrodite, and she could turn them into love-sick puppies."

"What a disgusting thought! No ... I'm good."

"Xena!" The leader yelled out. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

Neither woman spoke.

"I don't know who your friend is, but I know a couple of warlords who could use another house slave."

Neither woman spoke.

Becoming a little nervous, he yelled out again. "You're gonna die! You know that, don't you?"

Buffy spoke to the man. "Excuse me, but there's something I'm not quite clear on -- you DO know this is the Warrior Princess, don't you?"

"I know who she is, and I've been waiting to kill her ever since she destroyed half my army five years ago. She's gonna PAY!"

Buffy looked back at Xena, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry!" Xena yelled out, "Are you sure you have the right person? I don't seem to remember you."

The man screamed out in frustration. "I'm Justabul the Terrible!"

"Sorry." Xena said again.

"It doesn't matter! You're STILL gonna die!"

"By the way," Xena said, "Before we get started here, there's something all of you might want to know."

Still growling, Justabul said, "What is it?"

"My friend here is Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. With the emphasis on the Slayer part."

"A what? I never heard of a vampire, OR a Buffy!"

"Surely you've heard of the Bacchae? Where she comes from they're called vampires. And she kills them -- regularly."

There was a murmur among Justabul's men.

"When this is all over with, any of you still living will be able to tell your grandchildren you fought, and barely escaped with your lives, against the Warrior Princess and the Vampire Slayer." Xena concluded.

Justabul the Terrible screamed at the top of his lungs, drew his sword and charged, the rest of his men following. Xena pulled her sword and swung it around, making sure Buffy was out of range. Buffy just allowed her Slayer instincts to take over, waiting for the first of the charging horde to get to her.

The first to reach Xena was Justabul, screeching and swinging his sword in wild arcs, trying to hit any part of her he could. Buffy jumped up high enough to avoid a sword and kicked the man in the head. As he fell, Buffy snagged his sword out of midair and used it to disarm the second man. Xena couldn't help but laugh at Justabul as he was ineffectually swinging his sword.

"Come on!" Xena teased. "It's no wonder half your army was lost if they fought like you do!"

At the same time she side kicked another in the midsection and he flew into the man just behind him, and they both went down.

The next one to attack Buffy was wielding a battle axe. He swung it around his head and then aimed it at Buffy's neck. She blocked it with the sword, but it went flying from her hands. Before he could take another swing, Buffy grabbed him by one arm and flung him twelve feet through the air, where he hit eight feet above the ground against the wall. He was out before he hit the ground.

Xena had finally disarmed Justabul, and after two quick punches in the face, he was unconscious. Buffy made two more jumping, spinning kicks and two more attackers fell unconscious with broken jaws and missing teeth. Then all of a sudden, it was quiet and still. Four attackers were out cold and two had run off.

"Impressive." Xena said. "I keep forgetting how strong you really are."

"Me too sometimes. I keep expecting them to jump back up. I guess that's what happens when all you fight are demons and vampires."

"We do make a good team, don't you think?"

"I do. Another time and another place -- who knows what could've happen."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could use a little something to drink. Ale or wine?"

"Some nice, cool water would be good."

"I'm sure we can find some of that, somewhere."


	5. The Festival

  
**Chapter Five**   
**The Festival**   


 

By the time they made their way back to the tavern, the sun had set and torches and lamps were lit. Just as they got there, Willow and Tara were coming out of the tavern.

"Hi." Willow said. "What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing much. I guess I don't have to ask about you. Get any REAL sleep?"

Willow and Tara exchanged smiles but neither said anything.

"I don't suppose it would do any good to ask if either one of you has seen Gabrielle." Xena said.

Both witches shook their heads.

"That reminds me," Buffy said. "What about Aphrodite? She said she'd have Dawn back before dark."

"You don't have to worry about Aphrodite." Gabrielle said as she walked up.

"And just where have YOU been?" Xena asked.

"I decided to ride half way back with Lila and Sarah. I just wanted to make sure they got away okay. With all the strangers in town for the festival, you never know."

"Sounds like good sense to me." Buffy answered. "But I'm still concerned about Dawn."

"She's fine, believe me. I know that sometimes Aphrodite acts a little odd. And sometimes she can be irresponsible. But when it comes right down to it, she's the only god I would really trust."

Buffy took a breath, "Well, if you say she's okay . . . ."

Then there was a flash of light and Dawn and the Goddess of Love were in front of them. Buffy's mouth dropped open. Except for her darker hair, Dawn was almost the identical twin of Aphrodite. She was wearing the same revealing "bikini" with sheer, pink fabric barely covering her. Her hair was up and entwined with jewels. And her face was, in Buffy's opinion, way over-made up.

"Wha - what happened to YOU?" She finally got out.

"Well, she certainly couldn't be seen with the Love Goddess dressed like a lowly peasant, now could she?" Aphrodite answered cheerily.

"Buffy! It was so GREAT! First we went to Mt. Olympus where she lives. It is SO beautiful there! And then we went to Rome to see the Coliseum. And then back to Athens to see the Parthenon! And then we went to Valhalla to see Odin and the Valkyries."

"Oh, Xena," Aphrodite cut it, "Odin says he's not mad any more. Any time you want to visit, you're more than welcome."

"That's good to know."

"Odin?" Buffy asked.

"I'll tell you about it sometime."

"And the best part," Dawn went on, "Is that Aphrodite said I can have all this, including the jewels!"

"Dawn, you know we can't take anything back with us." Buffy reminded her.

"But she said I could!"

"You can't, Dawny." Willow said. “That's just the way it works."

"Not quite." Aphrodite said. "Willow, you're a powerful witch, but, no offense, but you're ONLY a witch. While I, on the other hand, am a god. And if I say she can take it back with her, it goes back with her."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. I didn't mean anything, I just didn't know . . . ."

"We're sorry," Tara added. "You're not mad are you?"

Aphrodite laughed. "Mad? Why would I be mad? You girls take things so SERIOUSLY!"

"Well," Willow said a little timidly, "Since you're not mad or anything, do you think maybe you could show us a few spells . . . or something?"

"No. I couldn't do that."

"Oh. That's okay. I understand."

"No, I don't think you do. It's not because I don't want to, it's just that . . . . Well, let me tell you a little story. Back a few thousand years ago, when I was still new to this goddess thing, I ran into a very powerful sorcerer. And to tell you the truth, he scared me. So naturally, I went to Hera, my mother. And this is what she told me -- Sorcerers and sorceresses, wizards and witches to you, get their powers from channeling the mystic powers that are created each time one of us gods uses OUR magic. So there is all this magical residue just floating around for those of you with the Gift to harness. So you see, if it wasn't for us gods, there wouldn't be witches and wizards."

"I never knew that." Gabrielle said.

"Me neither." Xena added.

"Most people don't. We gods don't discuss our powers with mortals. There's no reason to. We just do the magic and let you worship us."

"So I get to keep my new clothes?" Dawn asked. "AND the jewels?"

"I guess so." Buffy answered. "Of course, some of those jewels will have to go to pay Anya back."

"I know, but I get to keep the rest."

"Not changing the subject or anything," Tara said, "But is there any more of the celebration?"

"Only the best part," Gabrielle said. "Just before midnight, all the lights are put out, and there is a procession of hooded priests with candles. They represent the death of the old year. And then a man and a woman with a newborn babe passes by. And they represent the birth of the new year. Then as the torches are relit, the young children join the parade, then the older ones, then the young men and women, and finally, just about everyone else. Sometimes things can really get wild."

"I didn't think things could get any wilder." Buffy said.

"They certainly can. Of course, before the Fall harvest there are a lot of new babies born."

"I wonder why," Xena said sarcastically. Buffy looked at her as if there was something she wasn't telling her.

"But since the procession won't start for a while, I wouldn't mind eating some supper first." Gabrielle said.

All agreed, so once again they all filed back into the tavern, and using more of Aphrodite's dinars, ate another large meal.

 

"Well, everyone, this is where I have to leave." Aphrodite said, "My work is about to start. But I'll be sure to see you before you go." And she flashed out in a bright pink light.

Again, Buffy felt like there was something she should know about but wasn't being told.

"They should be starting any time now." Gabrielle told them. "They probably will be passing by here in a very short time."


	6. "Time to Go Home!"

  
**Chapter Six**   
**Time To Go Home!**   


As promised, just before anyone got restless, all the torches and lamps were extinguished. Slowly, in pairs, twelve hooded figures carrying a single candle each made their way past the crowd gathered on each side of the avenue. Not far behind was a solitary bell-ringer, tolling each step, followed by the pair carrying a newborn babe. As they passed, the torches were being relit and music was starting. Behind the bell-ringer were the youngest children of the town.

"Look, Buffy!" Dawn laughed. "They're naked!"

"Those poor children! They must be freezing!"

"They're fine." Gabrielle said. "They're used to the cold, and besides, they all had a little wine to help ward off the cold."

"They're drunk?" Buffy exclaimed, a little shocked.

Before Gabrielle could answer, Buffy saw that all the children were naked, regardless of age. But only when she saw the young men and women throwing off their clothes to join the parade did she try to pull Dawn away from the street so she wouldn't be exposed to the adult nudity.

"I think it's time we went home," Buffy said as more men and women joined the parade.

"Is there something wrong?" Gabrielle asked. "I didn't mean to offend you, or any of you. I thought you knew what this was all about."

"No, we're not offended, I don't think. It's just that where we came from, public nudity isn't particularly encouraged." Buffy said. "You've been to Sunnydale a few times. I'm sure you didn't see any naked people running around."

"No. But I was never there during any of your celebrations. I'm really sorry. But believe me, Poteidaians DON'T run around naked all the time. Only during the Winter Solstice."

"Now you know why she said there are so many babies born in late summer," Xena said.

"I keep forgetting how different our cultures are," Buffy said, hoping that Gabrielle wouldn't feel like she did anything wrong by not telling them about it.

"Did you ever run around naked?" Dawn asked Gabrielle.

"No, I never did. Xena came along before that happened. I was betrothed to Perdicus, and during the next Solstice we were to consummate our pledge to each other, but I left with Xena instead."

"Left WITH me? Seems like I remember it a little differently."

"Okay. I sneaked away in the middle of the night to follow her. But, whatever, I left before the Solstice, so I never did it."

"Gabrielle, you wouldn't mind if we went back home now, would you? I don't think any of us have any reason to strip down, and I'm not real keen on watching a bunch of naked people getting drunk and doing it."

"I suppose you're right. In fact, I'd just as soon go on back to Lila's myself. It's not the same without someone to . . . well, you know. Oh, Willow, before you go, will look at this charm?"

Gabrielle took out the charm Willow had given her with the chant written on the back, and handed it to Willow.

Willow looked at it, then said. "I can't read it either. And it's in English, too. That's really weird."

"So I guess there's no way to make it work?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sure there is. If you have a piece of paper I can write it down for you."

"We don't have paper here." Xena said. "We use animal skins - parchment."

"That'll work, too."

Gabrielle got a piece of parchment from the tavern and a quill pen and ink. As Willow wrote down the magic words that would cause her identical charm to glow, Tara was amazed.

"You do realize you're writing Greek, and ancient Greek at that, don't you?" she said.

"Yeah! It's so cool! When we get back, I'm going to see about taking a class to learn to read and write Greek."

 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for a while," Gabrielle said. "I'm really glad you all came. I'm just sorry about the . . . ."

"No. No sorrys. We had a great time!" Buffy told her. "We're all very glad we came. This is something none of us will ever forget."

"I'm glad, then. I guess you can just leave from here. No need to go back to the farm."

"I guess not. Tell Lila and Sarah we said thanks for the hospitality, and maybe we'll see them again soon."

"We're not leaving before we say goodbye to Aphrodite, are we?" Dawn asked.

"Well, if she's busy . . . ." Buffy started to say.

"She isn't, not yet." Xena said. Then yelled out "Aphrodite! They're leaving!"

Immediately, The Love Goddess appeared.

"You're going already?"

"Yeah." Buffy replied. "Not real big on the naked bods. And besides, we're all tired and ready to go home."

"Okay. But before you do. . . ."

The Goddess of Love waved her hand in a circle and a golden shower of sparkles surrounded Buffy, Willow and Tara. And instead of the peasant clothes they had been wearing, they were now dressed in silks and furs, with jeweled earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and rings.

"Just a little something to remember me by. Gotta go!" And with a quick hug for each of them, she flashed out again.

"And we can take this stuff with us," Dawn reminded them.

 

After the final hugs and promises to keep in touch, Willow began to recite the spell that brought them there, backwards. After the last word, they found themselves back in Buffy's living room. After finding the light switch, they took turns admiring the new clothes and jewelry they were wearing, and pretending they had a better time than they really did.

"Willow, should we tell Xander and Anya what they missed out on?" Dawn asked.

"No. They didn't miss much as far as I'm concerned."

"What about all the naked men and women running around?"

"There were naked women there?" Willow asked. "Where?"

"You didn't see them?" Tara asked.

"Of course not. All I ever see is you."

**The End**


End file.
